My Version of Goong
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: This story, I remade Goong and so it involves character changes, personality change, and I added some magic power stuff from animes so I thought what if Chae Kyoung is not just a girl like a kid and she's a princess from another world who is well mannered
1. CHAPTER 1

Chapter One: My Version of Goong episode 0.1

The physician was checking the king's pulse, then the king asked, "how is it?" then the physician sadly said, "It's serious faint, your majesty" then the queen asked again slowly to make sure she heard right "serious faint?" then the physician bowed to her and said, "yes, your majesty" then grandmother said, "oh my god" and pressed her chest then she continued, " it's time".

The next day at Chae Kyong's shoot

Chae Kyong was wearing a sexy see-through shirt that buttoned only the middle one with a skin-colored bra and wearing a half buttoned jeans and was posing sexily and the photographer was clicking and said, "ok!, One more" and repeating it.

Then after a minute it was done and Chae Kyong changed to her school uniform and when she went out everyone said to her, "good work" and stop there!

Chae Kyong's POV

I'm Shen Chae Kyong, a girl who is now the new popular sexy model. Everywhere the kings, queens and royals are loved by the people.

But what about our country? He, he, he. It's unfortunate but our royal line was cut off so let's use our imagination.

At School

KangHyun, Xisong and Shunying are all waiting for Chae Kyong then KangHyun said, "where is she?" Then 2 black cars came then KangHyun said, "now, it's getting noisy it must be the prince". Then Xisong and Shunying turned to KangHyun and said, "KangHyun you aren't going to make us be all over that prince again right?" then Shunying said, "Plus, our characters here are so ugly and idiotic if you say we are gong to be all over the prince I rather die" then the prince got out of the car and all the girls tried to got out of the car and all the girls tried to get near him but was covered by the guards then KangHyun gave Xisong a blood red rose and a red ribbon and said, "here give this to the prince try to get his smell into it" then Xisong said, " then, its not really give right? Because he will never take it" then KangHyun said, "that's right" and Xisong went to the prince and did her task.

Then KangHyun gave Shunying a heart shaped present box and said, "Here, try to get the prince's touch with it" then Shunying took the box and did her job. Just then a black car came in the school then KangHyun looked at her watch and said, "she's late" and wait there then Chae Kyong got out of the car wearing the school uniform (no jersey under) and her hair all down with a school shoulder bag then all the girls who were trying to get near the princes went to Chae Kyong and nearly all the boys at school except for the prince's three friends went to Chae Kyong asking for an autograph and photos.

That made the prince turn to Chae Kyong who was posing sexily for the photos and giving autographs, he was quite surprised by it but went to his own way.

Then his guards cover the students so that they won't get close to the prince which those students are Xisong and Shunying, while activating the rose that gets his scent and the present that gets his touch they act as if they are trying to give it to the prince.

After they done their mission they went back to KangHyun, then KangHyun took the stuff and said, "good work" then Chae Kyong came and said, "what are you guys doing?" then KangHyun said, "Chae Kyong, you're late" then Chae Kyong said, "ok, I'm sorry" then the four of them all went on their way.

The Prince's POV

The three friends came to the prince and they did the complicated handshake then Chae Kyong said, "Ah, the new popular sexy model Shen Chae Kyong, what, fell in love?" "yeah right, like I am" said Xin laughing then they went to their own way.

In the school hallway

Chae Kyong went to her ballet class while the others went to the art class.

In the Art Class

KangHyun said to Shunying and Xisong "finish your work?" the Xisong said, "work?" then KangHyun said, "Portrait of Hus" then Shunying and Xisong said, "of coarse, we are not the characters you made so no worries".

In the Ballet Class

As Chae Kyong went into the class all the girls came and surrounded her, except Hyo Rin, who was looking out the window. Then Chae Kyong greeted the girls and went to change then everyone was practicing then Chae Kyong joined them. Then Hyo Rin helped everyone and went to the window so Chae Kyong smiled and went to Hyo Rin and said, "Hyo Rin, where are you?" then Hyo Rin smiled at Chae Kyong and said, "I'm in the clouds where they are more blue" then Chae Kyong said, "Hyo Rin, what's wrong?" then as Hyo Rin was going to speak the teacher came.

The Prince's POV

Hyo Rin came out the window so Chang Kyong said, "Wow, what a nice view, the prince must look that way" then Chae Kyong came out so Ren Yu Woung said, "oh, isn't that the super model Shen Chae Kyong?" but the prince was not listening and only looking at Hyo Rin.

Back in the Ballet Class

The teacher came in when the girls were eating snacking except Hyo Rin and Chae Kyong so the girls hid their snacks and said, "good afternoon teacher" so the teacher smiled at them and nodded then she made the file that she was holding like a table in her hand then the girls put their snacks on it.

Then the teacher said, "don't you want to keep fit?" then she started poking the girl's stomach with her stick and said, "to be a ballerina" and the girls continued, "to keep fit" then the teacher again poking the girls stomach she said, "to hold back" and the girls continued, "the desire to eat" then the teacher said, "all at the weighting machine" so the girls groaned and tried to complain but then the teacher turned and said, "add an hour if plus 0.1 kg then went out, leaving the girls to groan.

But of coarse, Chae Kyong and Hyo Rin were smiling because they have no trouble on it.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter Two: episode 0.2

One afternoon as Cajing was walking around the school, she got near the shoe lockers where Xin was changing shoes from a black one to a white one then Cajing didn't know that there was a dirty bucket of water and accidentely kicked it making it spill on Xin's shoes. But Cajing kept walking not knowing she just kicked a bucket then Xin without turning said, "You, stop there" Cajing turned and said, "Yes?" She walked back to where Xin was standing nd said, 'You called for me?"

Xin pointed to his dirty shoe and Cajing looked at where he was pointinga and said, "Oh my! What a dirty shoe! As a prince, I thought they were always clean but, I thought wrong huh?" That made Xin confused, he thought she was going to react like-

Xin's imagination

Cajing rant to him, looked at his shoe with hands covering her mouth as if she's terribly sorry and said, "I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" With her eyes covered with her bangs she got on one knee and said "I am sure such a mistake to a prince is unforgivable, so please kill me" Then with tearful eyes she looked up to him and she continued "Kill me with your love" So then he would lean down to her , lift her chin and tell her "Then be mine" (the prince is totally perverted)

End of Imagination

Cajing waved at his face and said, "Hello?" Then Xin turned back to reality and told her "Clean it" Cajing then with one hand on her hip, tilted her head one side and asked, "I beg your pardon?" Xin then said, "Look, it was you that made it dirty so clean it"

Cajing then got angry and nearly kicked Xin then Hyo Rin saw this and ran to Cajing, she got hold of Cajing's arm and whispered "What on earth are you doing?" She got Cajing to calm down and told the prince, "Xin, sorry I'll have to take Cajing:" and pulled Cajing away leaving Xin dumbstruck.

Hyo Rin got Cajing near the staircase and said, "What were you doing?" Cajing was still pissed off she throw her hair back and said, "I know that the prince is your childhood friend and the one you like but you should also know that what he did was unforgiveable. He is asking me the super model to clean his shoe? What nonsence" Then Hyo Rin was going to say something else but Cajing got a phone call. Cajing tok out the phone, she looked at the caller ID and said, "Sorry, I'll see you later" and took the call.

"Yes?"

"Hey it's me"

"Oh, Kang Hyun what is it?"

"Cajing, the queen has something to tell you"

"Mom? What for?"

"Don't know, but you have to come home straight today, no shoots"

"Lucky, I've got none today, I'll come home first thing after school then, is that all?"

"No, that's not all, Listen I'm sending you a few profiles that you might need to know sooneer or later"

"Ok, Kang Hyun"

"Then, I'll see you soon"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

And the call was finished. But the phone rang again so Cajing took it out and saw a picture of the prince and his profile. Then Cajing thought 'Why is the prince of korea in my profiles' but she let the thought pass and look at the neat profile it was a gold haired boy around her age. Then she thought 'The second prince in London' There were still other profiles but she looked no more and shut the phone off. She then looked around if anyone was looking and from her skirt pocket she slipped on a pink shell necklace around her neck.

Then quickly went to her singing class. When it was over (That's quick) the teacher called her. So she went and the teacher told her "That is some voice you have got there, I do know that you are famous model but don't you think of becoming a singer too?" Cajing's smile dissappeared for a moment but she pulled her smile back on and told the teacher "Well, I surppose there aren't offers just yet" and went out.

And when she got out she sighed and she walked around the school to where no one is. She thought 'It won't be possible for me to sing by myself in front of everyone' and went into a classroom where no one is. Little did she know that something else was going on in the next room. She got in front of a mirror, faked a smile, she sighted and started to sing.

from Disney, Mulan 'Reflection'

Look at me,

I would never pass for a perfect bride

Or perfect daughter

Can it be?

That I was never meant to play this part

Now I see,

If I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

(She walks around the room)

Who is that girl I see?

Staring straight back at me

Why does my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide who I am

Though I tried

Why does my reflection show who I am inside?

Why does my reflection show who I am inside?

After, she sighed and went outside and heard talkings from the other room. So she went back into the room. She touch the wall that is a barrier to the other room she then chanted a spell, san, le, nin. And a small circle came out and she saw inside that it was her best friend and the prince. 'Go! Hyo Rin!' she thought and listened to their conversation.

Prince:Can we marry?

Hyo Rin: What?

Please Review, I want lots and lots and lots of opinions from all of you

Thanks :)


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter Three: episode 0.3

Everybody in Magical Flower Kingdom knows that the real reason Shin Chae Kyeong came to Korea is because she must marry the crown prince of Korea by the time she is legal to be married, but of coarse Chae Kyeong doesn't want to; for she wanted to marry the person she love and who loves her. Unfortunately that is impossible; for she is also the crowned princess of the 'Shin' royal family in Magical Flower Kingdom and it is her most important duty she must fufil as a princess. And that is because as predicted, Korea is a target to a Mage World they have not enough information of and to protect they're country the king of Korea made an agreement to pair off his crowned prince and their crowned princess in order to form and elite with MFK (Magical Flower Kingdom).

MFK is a world full of mages and legendary devices, in other words the strongest country in the all of Asia. Although, we know MFK as paradise, in truth it has many secrets full of mysteries and covered boundaries marked as dangerous. And among all those, Shin Chae Kyeong is known as the strongest mage that can use any levels of magic, also for her talent of her voice which they say is so beautiful that it would shame the nightingales,smart and with body that any man would die for, in other words she is perfect. And that Shin Chae Kyeong is the bride of Li Xin the prince of Korea, although he still have not been informed but of coarse Chae Kyeong is already aware of it the moment she set foot in Korea although she also have not been informed but let's just say she has her ways.

Now, enough history back to our story.

Prince: Can we marry?

Hyo Rin: What?

Prince: Can't you tell? I'm proposing to you right now. Soon, I will have to marry someone my parents arranged. But we are friends so it's alright, besides I can convince them if I bring a girl first right?

Hyo Rin: Sorry, but I can't. If I marry you I will have to give up ballet, and I don't think I can do that.

And with that Hyo Rin slid of the table and headed for the door only to be stopped by Chae Kyeong. When Hyo Rin saw her friend she got wide-eyed, she couldn't speak and took and stepped back due to shock. Li Xin, who saw Hyo Rin took a step back went to the door to see what was going on, only to find Chae Kyeong arms folded, leaning to the wall beside the door. "Are you absolutely sure about that? Hyo Rin?" asked Chae Kyeong. Still shocked Hyo Rin asked back "What are you talking about?"

With that, a mysterious conversation which Li Xin does not know started.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do even if I'm sure about it?"

"Nothing"

"Huh?"

With that Hyo Rin got totally confused, "I just wanted to make sure my best friend is making the right decision, but if you think you are right, then it's alright" said Chae Kyeong with a poker face. Then she turned to Hyo Rin and warned her "There's no turning back Hyo Rin, this is your one-time-chance, if you let it go then you will never get it back" With a laugh Hyo Rin asked "How would you know?" "I just do, don't regret it" and with that Chae Kyeong went to her own way. Hyo Rin, now completely confused by her best friends words she stood there, thinking about the mysterious words Chae Kyeong said.

Going back to our heroine, Chae Kyeong was walking back to her class where she was blocked by KangHyun. "What?" asked Chae Kyeong. "Don't 'what' me, I know what you're doing and don't you think you can get away with it, no matter what I will have to report it back her majesty so by doing this you will only get in deeper" said KangHyun. Continuing to act innocent Chae Kyeong asked back "With what?"

Sighing, KangHyun replied "Your acting as cupid for Hyo Rin and the prince you are surppose to marry" "Oh that" replied Chae Kyeong. "Princess, you know you're duty and yet you are trying to deny it there is no bigger crime than what you are trying to do" scolded KangHyun. With that Chae Kyeong snapped "KangHyun! You know better than to address me this way right now! And don't you dare tell me about crime I know what I am doing! Denying me duty?! Don't make me laugh, my duty is my people back in MFK and if this pact made us put them in danger I will cancel it this very moment!"

Well, let's just say no one can deny Chae Kyeong, not because of her reputation nor the blood of royalty in her veins but the words she always spoke when needed, the kind of personality that a leader must have. Anyway, back to where we are. After Chae Kyeong's words, KangHyun winced but both of them were interrupted by the bell and they had to return to class.

After school, just when Chae Kyeong was going to board her limo, as KangHyun, Xisong and Shunying send her off Chae Kyeong told KangHyun "Can you find me any information regarding the relationship between Hyo Rin and the Prince? I want every nook and cranny" "Yes, of coarse" bowed KangHyun. With that she went off. And just as she was relaxing in the car, Li Xin's car got up to her car .

He opened the car window and told Chae Kyeong "Follow me" with that he went ahead. "What should we do, Princess? Follow him like he says?" asked the driver. "Yeah, for now let's just do that and listen to what he has to say" ordered Chae Kyeong. When they got to their destination which is a near by alley Chae Kyeong got out of the car facing Xin and asked "Yes?"

Xin also got out and faced Chae Kyeong, he told her "I want you to keep what you saw a secret" With a laugh Chae Kyeong replied "Oh please, like I would want to" and turned back to her car. But Xin's guards blocked her which made her a bit angry but she kept it under control, she then turned and said, "Look, my eyes, what I saw with my eyes and I will do with it anyway I want so don't you start ordering me around" and tried to go back once again but the guards were unmoved. "Look, you keep this a secret I let you go" Xin said calmly.

When she heard this she wanted to laugh but kept it in leaving a smirk on her face, not turned she asked "You think you can just order me like that don't you?" Hearing this Xin got confused and asked "Who are you?" "That, you will find out soon, but I promise you nothing, you let me go or I use force" she turned to him with daring eyes "your choice" Giving up, Xin signaled his guards to let it go and the guards moved away from her and immediately they saw camera flashings and turned to it.

Seeing the reporters, the guards ran to them and took care of it while one guard told the prince to get back in the car. And seeing that everything is so busy Chae Kyeong went back in her car "Well, that's my cue" and was off. Leaving Xin with a mess of guards and reporters to take care of.

When Chae Kyeong arrived home, or better yet the hiding quarters built by MFK, anyway when she arrived Chae Jun was waiting for her at the door. "Okairi, onee-sama (Welcome back sister(sama is a respected way))"greeted Chae June. "Ah, tataima Chae Jun (I'm back)" Chae Kyeong greeted him , let me explain, Shin Chae Jun is the biological brother of Shin Chae Kyeong which makes him the prince of MFK.

And just like his sister, Chae Jun was also known for his talent in magic, he is also pretty strong but of coarse no match for his sister. But that's not all of coarse, his charms are exactly the type that would make the girls faint with just the sight of him. Ahem! Anyway, not to mention about his natural gift since birth and no, it's not about the leadership like Chae Kyeong but a real natural gift.

Okay now people reading on the other side of this screen, before I tell you anything, look right, then left and behind you in case someone is watching because this is a total top secret ok? Alright? I'm going to trust you ok? Rumour has it that Prince Shin Chae Jun has the power to make deductions. And they say that his deductions are always a hundred percent sure without a slightest doubt. Alright? Now, don't tell anyone ok? It's a secret between you and me.

Oh, and I forgot to mention about the fact that since the throne will be passed to Chae Kyeong he planned to be a detective in the near future. Cool right? Oh, and before I forget, I have to warn you that most people in MFK speak japanese as in their native, now, continuing on from where we left off.

` "Where is Oka-sama(mother)?" asked Chae Kyeong. "In her room as usual" replied Chae Jun. With that Chae Kyeong went to her mother's room, Queen of MFK, named Shin Miyako. To tell the truth, Chae Kyeong and Chae Jun has a japanese mother and a korean father. Anyway, where were we? ... Oh, yes. Chae Kyeong knocked on the door until she heard a elderly woman's voice that said 'come in'

"You called for me? Oka-sama?" Chae Kyeong spoke. There, in front of her was a elderly woman who looked elegantly beautiful despite her age. "Yes, Chae Kyeong it is time to complete the most important duty as a crowned princess"


	4. CHAPTER 4

Recap

_"You called for me? Oka-sama?" Chae Kyeong spoke. There, in front of her was an elderly woman who looked elegantly beautiful despite her age. "Yes Chae Kyeong, it is time to complete the most important duty as a crown princess"_

Chapter Three: episode 0.4

This was not a surprise for Chae Kyeong, she knew this was coming even without the agreement, this sort of thing was her real future. A princess will be married to a prince and if she is lucky enough she would be queen, not like England no, no single princess or queen sitting on the throne. Anyway back to the story, sorry I got carried away.

"Yes, Oka-sama" answered Chae Kyeong emotionlessly. After a moment of silence Miyako spoke "I am sure you are already aware of why we had you step a foot in Korea" Again Chae Kyeong answered "Yes, Oka-sama" "Well then princess, I will have to return tomorrow to report to his majesty, Chae Jun will stay will you and your auntie and uncle will take care of you"

"Yes, Oka-sama take care on your return" greeted Chae Kyeong and went out of the room only to meet with Chae Jun outside the door. "Oka-sama instructed me to tell you that the profiles Kang Hyun sent you, at the last also includes instructions for your marriage" said Chae Jun as he turned away at the end of the sentence. "Thank you for telling me this Chae Jun" Chae Kyeong thanked him warmly. Chae Jun nodded, still turned away from her and noticing this Chae Kyeong cupped his face and turned it so he was facing her.

Then, she asked, "What's wrong Chae Jun?" He was trying to hold back tears although it is not working, and suddenly he hugged Chae Kyeong. "Chae Jun?" called Chae Kyeong as she was a bit startled. "I don't want you to get married" Chae Jun blurted out as he tighten his arms around her. Sighing Chae Kyeong unwrapped his arms around her and cupped his face "You know that this will happen sooner or later so Chae Jun...don't worry I'll be fine" Chae Kyeong told him even though she also was trying to hold back tears.

Well, let's just say that even though both siblings are strong and already known of their duties as the prince and princess, they have a warm understanding sibling love between the two of them. Both not wanting to be separated from each other and clinging onto each other as if each other is all they have got to lose. Anyway continuing on, sorry I don't really like tearful cheesy scenes although they are lustful for forbidden love.

On the other side of this story enemies might be approaching, and no it is not 'the other mage world destroying Korea' problem, it's the 'crown tug-a-war with princess' problem. Somewhere in England, in an apartment there he was Lee Yul innocently asleep on the couch with a bunch of novels and when his mother came "Really, this boy asleep with his books again" he was awoken rudely. "Hm? Mother, you're back?" asked Yul as he rubbed his eyes and yawning from his sleep. "Yes, now listen Yul" said Hwa-Young , getting Yul's attention, because you know? It works, being his mother and all.

And when she did, she instructed him "You will go back to Korea by yourself" "But, what about you?" asked Yul cutting her off. "I will follow later" answered Hwa-Young patiently then cooed her son "Ok? Alright?" pulling down a few strands of hair that are sticking up. Yul would never disobey his mother, at least he never found the reason to anyway, I mean all he's got is his mother and that's everything he's got to lose so of course he obeyed.

Back in the Palace, his majesty and the queen called their son to the Queen Mother's room where they always meet for family meetings. "Crowned prince, it is time for you to get married" she queen first started. Of course, Shin had to be self-contained so all he answered was "Yes,Ohma-mama" Then, his majesty slid a picture towards him across the table and told him "This is the person that you will marry" It was a picture of a boyish girl no older than 14 years old, wearing a black cloak with cheerful smile attached to her face while holding a stick.

"I heard she is also attending the same school as you" continued his majesty. Silently Shin picked up the picture and looked at it for a moment and while that moment the queen mother commented "Isn't she adorable?" And just then Shin put down the picture, got up and bowed "Sorry, I have other things to do" and left, leaving the queen to shout "Crowned Prince!" His majesty held her back and told her "Leave him be, he might be a bit shocked of the news"

Shin, practicing archery silently, suddenly questioned the Butler "Why do you think people actually marry?" Surprised for a moment but the butler bowed with a smile and answered "Ah, crowned prince you must be worried about the marriage arrangement" "His majesty and Ohm-mama married because of an arranged marriage but I wonder how my arranged marriage will make the country happy" With that, the butler looked towards the target field and answered "A country needs a king and a queen, crowned prince it is not the crown that makes the king, it's about what's inside, and for a peaceful and prosperous country, there must be trust between the king and the queen. Crowned prince, I think its best you choose his path for your future" and there an arrow was hit straight to the middle of the target board;

Back at school, Hyo Rin got to her locker in ballet class to change when she heard other girls in ballet class gossiping "Hey, have you heard about the news of the prince?" said one girl. "Yeah, I remember he's going to marry a girl and the girl is from our school" replied her friend. After hearing that Hyo Rin rushed to Shin to ask about it, although she shot down his proposal she is somehow happy of the thought that it might be her. "No, it's not you" answered Shin straight forwardly when Hyo Rin asked about it.

"Then, who is it?" asked Hyo Rin. "I don't know either, just that it's not you" answered Shin. Hyo Rin thought for a moment and mumbled "Could it be?" Shin heard this and asked back "What?" Hyo Rin quickly erased the thought and answered "Nothing" and went back to where she was suppose to be, leaving Shin in confusion.

The next day when Chae Kyeong came to school, she was greeted by flashes of cameras from the paparazzi. She was confused, she knows that there are paparazzi that are following her every move but this is a bit odd. There are too much paparazzi, like something about her has been out to the public. And before she know it a mike was shoved towards her and the interviewer asked, "Shin Chae Kyeong-sshi, is it true that you and the crowned prince are engaged"

When she heard this she smirked, how fast for the royal to give news 'looks like it's going to be fun' she thought. Without giving her time to think the next interviewer shoved her, his mike and asked more questions. With a smile, she answered "Yes, it is true, I am engaged to the crowned prince of Korea" and more flashes of cameras went off. And just then Kang Hyun, Hee-soong and Soon-young came out and covered for Chae Kyeong. When they did, Chae Kyeong whispered to Kang Hyun to take care of things and quietly sneaked away. On the way she ran into a blonde boy, they both fell down into a sitting position in front of each other.

Chae Kyeong shook the pain away and looked up to who she bumped into, it was a blonde hair boy with an angelic face dressed plainly innocent 'The second prince Lee Yul' thought Chae Kyeong. She quickly got up, brushed down are blouse and skirt in case of any dirt and quickly took out her phone to take a look at Lee Yul's profile 'Living in England with his mother since he and his mother were to leave the palace since his father's death and was also dethroned as the crowned prince' read Chae Kyeong.

When she saw that Lee Yul was trying to get up, she smiled and lend a hand to him "You alright?" she asked. Yul took her hand and got up "Yeah, thanks" he answered as he brushed himself off then stopped as if he remembered something "Oh yeah, do you know where the art department is?" Still trying to figure out why the second prince would be here she answered "Yeah, it's in the next building third floor" With an angelic smile, he thanked her and went as she directed her.

Chae Kyeong went to her ballet class; today their teacher told them that there would be a test. After Chae Kyeong changed, she went to Hyo Rin who greeted her with a question "Are you the one engaged to Shin?" Chae Kyeong was surprised by the sudden question but she figured out where this was coming from so she answered "Yes, Hyo Rin" "But how did this actually happen?" asked Hyo Rin with a face of sadness.

With an emotionless face Chae Kyeong answered "There are some things I cannot say right now but Hyo Rin, do not think it is my fault, it was not my decision and do you want to know the reason why I asked you if you are sure of your answer when the prince proposed to you?" she ended with a question. When Hyo Rin shook her head Chae Kyeong continued "It was because of this, I knew this was coming and that is the exact reason why I made sure of your answer" And just as Hyo Rin was going to say something the teacher came in and everyone rushed to their positions. The test began and soon ended, and the teacher told them a surprising announcement.

"Chae Kyeong will be entering a competition in Spain" Hyo Rin was a bit depressed after hearing the news but Chae Kyeong spoke just as the every congratulate her "Teacher, if I may" "Yes?" the teacher asked as if for Chae Kyeong to speak And Chae Kyeong calmly told her "As you know, because of me being engaged to the crowned prince this might be impossible for me so if possible I would like to decline this offer" with that everyone gasped. And Hyo Rin shook Chae Kyeong's arm as if to snap her out of it "Chae Kyoeng what are you talking about? This is your big chance" But Chae Kyeong ignored are and continued "And pass his offer to Hyo Rin" After Chae Kyeong's words, everyone was shocked and Hyo Rin froze, and just then the teacher sighed "Very well then, Hyo Rin?"

Hyo Rin quickly looked up, then at Chae Kyeong who nodded at her then thought to herself for a moment and answered "Yes" With that the class ended with students passing by the two friends whispering about what just happened. "Good Luck Hyo Rin" Chae Kyeong wished her with a smile. "Chae Kyeong" Hyo Rin started but Chae Kyeong cut her off "Go to the competition and win for the both of us, fulfill my dream for me" With a smile Hyo Rin nodded.

The next day, a black limozine arrived; it was time for Chae Kyeong to go to the palace to accept the engagement. She wore black skinny trousers, a red sleeveless blouse that hugs her body with MFK's national coat, a black coat like a cloak that reached to her knees with a hood to cover her head with her royal emblem on the right side of her chest with red heels. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and wore her crown. She walked to the limozine as her aunt, uncle and her brother watched her from behind.

When she arrived to the palace a butler lead her to a room where she will be meeting the queen but on her way she met the prince, who was quite surprised "Good day to you crowned prince" she greeted. Shin stuttered "What-why?" With that she raised a brow and turned her head a bit for the butler to explain the situation for her "Crowned prince, this is Princess Shin Chae Kyeong from MFK, your fiancé" Just then, the queen arrived behind them and asked "What's going on here?"

"Your majesty" the butler bowed. Chae Kyeong also turned and bowed to the queen. After her bow, the queen asked "Princess Shin Chae Kyeong?" "Yes, your majesty" answered Chae Kyeong calmly. "This way" the queen lead her away, when they got to the room the queen sat as she put a ying piece and a yang piece together. "Today, I called you here to know your feelings for this marriage"

"Yes" Chae Kyeong answered. The queen then continued "It must have been very difficult for you" With that Chae Kyeong spoke "I beg your pardon for my rudeness in advance your majesty but the idea of me marrying someone else by my parents' decision is no new to me, in fact I have been prepared to fulfill this duty of mine since I was a toddler, but if I may I would like to warn you" The queen then raised a brow "And what is that?"

Chae Kyeong looked into the queen's eyes and spoke "I am known as the most powerful mage in my country and I have many challenging enemies and for I have been protecting what I can for the country I also have revenging ones as well. And because of my physical appearances I had been in danger for many reasons" "I see" the queen answered as she drank her tea. But Chae Kyeong was not finished, she continued "Also like parents back home, I would like this elite to work so I would like to confirm one thing" "And that is?" the queen asked.

"Would your country be able to protect me from such things?" Chae Kyeong continued.


End file.
